One cold day
by Akira-Kitsu
Summary: Green discovers the airhead of Red is sick, and it's not because of the trainer but because of his mother that he discovers it, so he feels as if Red didn't quite care about him. Who does that pothead think he is to make Green worried! Slash oneshot


One cold day

One-shot of my beloved Green/Red

As the hours passed he's situation could get worse, how did his worries become so unbearable, damn that idiot Red! Giving him such worries, even though he knew he shouldn't be thinking about him that idiot needed someone to take care of him, even if his own mother said he wouldn't accept anyone in the cavern, who does he think he is making him worried? Fuck the trip; he'll make him pay for loosing such an opportunity later.

Making sure of what he was about to do he read the letter of the mother of that idiot for the third time.

"Oh hi Green dear, I'm Red's mother as you may know, I wanted you to know that my son wishes you luck on the trip you're going to make to gain more experience as a lider, he said he couldn't communicate much with you but he hopes for you to do a great job, oh and also he is kind of sick now, he said it was nothing and that he wouldn't accept anyone in the cavern so they wouldn't catch whatever he has, oh but for some reason he told me not to tell you anyways I know how much you care for him since you ask for him every now and then, well that's all, have a good trip.

Also I know you usually ask for him a lot, don't worry too much honey I know my son, and he is capable of taking care of himself"

Red's mother (AN: do not know her name he he)

But well he surely hasn't been sending him direct mails recently, since the last time he saw him, maybe he was mad because of something, he didn't even wanted for him to know about his state, that Red is going to have to give him some explanations for when he gets there.

After some time... Somewhere in the middle of a cavern.

*I'm starting to think maybe I'm doing something wrong* A sick Red walked around his so called "house" drinking some of the stuff his mother had told him to always carry with him, yeah all of the medicine and pills you can imagine.

-It's already been two days and my fever has gotten worse, plus my stomach is killing me... what you think Pikachu?-

The trainer covered his body and took his Pikachu into the sleeping bag with him as he tried to get some sleep, the thought of walking to the nearest pokemarket sounded good but the weather wasn't with him, the clouds looked mad and the sky was awfully obscure.

Back with Green... It was raining

-Well I'm going to get sick too ain't I?, I can see the cavern from here-

He brought everything he could with him, luckily he knew how to take care of people thanks to all of the times he got his pokemon injured, it was a necessary skill that an airhead trainer like Red din't quite care about.

As he entered the place he noticed Pikachu as the mentioned one walked directly to him with a sad face.

-How bad is his condition? - The pokemon ran back with the sleeping Red -Pika! Pika!-

Green ran to Red and touched his forehead noticing he had a fever, and a really bad one, he prepared a tea out of different berries and thanks to the fire of his Charizard, he quickly took the body of Red and moving him a little made him open his eyes.

-Drink this- Green said serious.

-What... what're you do... doing here?-

-Just taking care of an idiot now drink it, I'll take you to my home after you drink the tea I made you, it'll help you recover a little but you won't stay here with this weather alone and in your state-

-But I... WA.. IT!-

Green noticed the different medicines that were spread on the floor, most of them were for diarrhea... this Red...

Making him drink the tea made Red fall asleep in his arms, after that he made his way with him on to of his Charizard with Pikachu and Red's bag. Green made sure to protect as good as he could Red's body from the rain, luckily his Charizard could resist all the water and they got safe to Green's house.

-maybe we should take him to a pokecenter. Even though he's fever has gotten down quite a bit-

Green decided to take Red to his bed after putting some warmer clothes in him. Noticing that he was kind of small in comparison to him he laughed finding him adorable while sleeping with an outsize shirt.

Then again what was he thinking he he.

*I think I might be getting sick*

As time passed the weather worsened but the sleeping Red's condition got better. While Green was occupied making sure of everything Red did, for now sleeping adorably.

An hour later still in the same position.

-Green... you're there, am I at, your home?- Green that was in the bed sited looking at him like a predator automatically looked the other way trying to hide his... blushing face.

-You're acting funny Green-kun... I hope I didn't cause any trouble, sorry- as he said that he started to move trying to get up but he's legs wouldn't let him, then he remembered he hadn't eaten anything since the other day and he didn't have any force left on him.

-Idiot don't move!, you should see yourself, you are a mess Red, making me worry so much...-

-Wait, what you say? Didn't my mother just made you, come and get me or anything? –

-she told me your situation by mistake, and I was worried, even though I don't know why-

Oh and he is lying, Red glanced at his hands and played with his shirt.

-I see... Then I shall get going now, I've already caused enough trouble-

Green looked at him with a serious face that made Red stay still as a rock while the other teen served him a cup of soup made especially for sick persons, the smell was tender.

-Eat, or I'll feed you, you decide- The other tried moving his body but wasn't quite able to do so, Green decided he would feed him so the airhead wouldn't hurt himself.

-There you go! How is it? - Green looked at him expectant trying to figure Red out while the other tasted the soup slowly.

Then Red smiled.

-Since when are you my mother Green-kun? It tastes like my mother's... She taught you how to make it didn't she?-

Green looked at the other and blushed only to confirm that he wasn't his mother. But he had to admit he called Red's mom for help when the other was sleeping.

-I'm happy then...- He looked at the other while he finished the soup and feel asleep instantly.

Green did the dishes and decided to sit in the bed and watch him sleep, and then he fell into a deep dream, with a weird feeling in his stomach, happiness.


End file.
